Pyrrhia
, from the graphic novel adaptation of The Dragonet Prophecy]] Pyrrhia, also known as the Distant Kingdoms by Pantalans, is the sole setting of the Wings of Fire series during the first ten books. It is one of the two known continents, with the other being Pantala. Pyrrhia has highly varied geographical regions, listed as the Ice Kingdom, Kingdom of Sand, Sky Kingdom, Mud Kingdom, Rainforest Kingdom, Kingdom of the Sea, and the Night Kingdom, which had been located on an unknown volcanic island north of the Sky Kingdom. The latter is now uninhabited after the volcano erupted, forcing the NightWing tribe to relocate to the Rainforest Kingdom. There is also the old Night Kingdom, also known as the Lost City of Night, located on a peninsula southeast of the Kingdom of Sand. During the time period of Darkstalker (Legends), this peninsula used to be larger, forming the "claw" of Pyrrhia. The mainland is shaped like a dragon, and it is similar to Canada and the United States of America when it comes to climate and geographical shape. Original map image created by Mike Schley. Geography A large mountain range runs roughly down the center of the entire continent, which called the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, where the Dragonets of Destiny were hatched and raised. This is part of the SkyWings' territory and separates the eastern and western halves of Pyrrhia - and which is presumably also responsible for the drastic weather differences on the continent. The tallest mountain in this range is known as Jade Mountain. The Ice Kingdom is dominated by the tundra's ice lands and glaciers. To its south is the Kingdom of Sand. Because of the sub-zero temperatures and Great Ice Cliff, no dragons other than IceWings can live there, unless visitors wear the Gift of Diplomacy. The Kingdom of Sand is made of rolling sand dunes and cacti. The heat and lack of humidity is almost unbearable to dragons other than SandWings, with the exception of RainWings, who enjoy the sunlight. The Mud Kingdom is populated with swampland, reeds, and tends to be very humid. Along the Mud Kingdoms' northern border is the Diamond Spray River which meets up with the ocean at the Diamond Spray Delta. The Rainforest Kingdom is comprised of lively creatures and an endless tangle of vines and trees. Most tribes other than RainWings find the jungle plants and insects annoying. They also find it difficult to navigate. At the extreme east of the continent where chains of islands form the dragon's tail is the Kingdom of the Sea, also known as the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Pyrrhia appears to be placed in two hemispheres, as rainforests form solely near the equator of a planet where the climate is warm and humid, with the Ice Kingdom and the northern Sky Kingdom being in the colder northern hemisphere. There are three rivers with known names: the Diamond Spray River, the Great Five-Tail River (the Great River), and the Winding Tail River. Two thousand years ago, the bottom "talon" peninsula was old Night Kingdom. The final queen there abandoned it due to urging from Clearsight and Listener. Over time, it significantly shrinks, due to natural terrain erosion, tsunamis battering the peninsula, and/or earthquakes. Flora and Fauna Layout of Pyrrhia The flora layout of Pyrrhia is quite similar to that of Earth, according to geographical regions. For example, in the Rainforest Kingdom, there are jungle plants that resemble those that grow in areas such as the Congo or Amazon. Additionally, marine life is present in the oceans and animals adapted to arctic climates can be found in the Ice Kingdom. Dragons make up the dominant life form on Pyrrhia, of which seven dragon tribes have formed out of with each tribe ideally suited to their climate they reside in. A step down are the scavengers, or as we would call them, humans. They show intellect through their ability to build structures and craft basic tools and weapons, small works of art such as pots, baskets, statues, and charcoal drawings have also been found. Scavengers were once the dominant life form on Pyrrhia before the dragons rose up against them in the event called the Scorching. Many terrestrial animals, including those that are domesticated such as cows and pigs, also appear to inhabit the land and serve as prey for the dragons. Both the plants and animals are larger than those in the real world, being about the same size as dragons as they are to humans. Geographic Features The western half of Pyrrhia is in the rain shadow of the Claws of the Clouds mountains. There is a fault line running directly under the Claws of the Clouds mountains and is likely the same fault line the NightWing Volcano is located on. Known Wildlife * Mud Kingdom ** Bullfrogs ** Cows ** Coyotes ** Crocodiles ** Pigs ** Warthogs ** Rabbits ** Scavengers ** Snakes ** WaterbirdsCranes ** Ducks ** Herons ** Moorhens ** Soras * Kingdom Of Sand ** Antelopes ** Camels ** Capybaras ** Cats ** Desert foxes ** Hippos ** Lizards ** Frilled lizards ** Mice ** Ostriches ** Scavengers ** Scorpions ** Snakes ** Cobras ** Dragonbite vipers ** Vipers ** Tarantulas * Sky Kingdom/Claws of the Clouds ** Bats ** Chickens ** Cows ** Coyotes ** Crickets ** Fish ** Foxes ** Frogs ** Grizzly bears ** Mountain goats ** Pigs ** Warthogs ** Rabbits ** Scavengers ** Squirrels ** Swifts ** Various birds of prey ** Eagles ** Hawks ** Kestrels ** Harriers ** Wolves * Kingdom of the Sea/Bay of a Thousand Scales ** Crabs ** Hermit crabs ** Fish ** Eels ** Electric eels ** Moray eels ** Many unspecified fish ** Minnows ** Sharks ** Stingrays ** Mantas ** Tuna ** Various tropical fish ** Angelfish ** Seahorses ** Clownfish ** Monkeys* ** Nautili ** Octopi ** Oysters ** Seabirds ** Albatross ** Auklets ** Seagulls ** Seals ** Spiders* ** Squid ** Starfish ** Tree frogs* ** Turtles ** Whales * Rainforest Kingdom ** Beetles ** Botos ** Centipedes ** Frogs ** Bullfrogs ** Hallucinogenic tree frogs ** Poison dart frogs ** Tree frogs ** Gibbons ** Loris ** Monkeys ** Spider monkeys ** Tamarins ** Jaguars ** Siamangs ** Sloths ** Snails ** Snakes ** Boa constrictors ** Spiders ** Tapirs ** Tropical birds ** Macaws ** Parrots * Ice Kingdom ** Ermines ** Foxes ** Hares ** Hawks ** Penguins ** Polar bears ** Rabbits ** Pinnipeds ** Seals ** Walruses ** Whales ** Narwhals * Old Night Kingdom/Talon Peninsula ** Anemones** ** Bats ** Bears ** Fish ** Hawks ** Rattlesnakes ** Scavengers ** Squirrels ** Starfish** ** Wolves *Lives on the islands **Lives in the tide pools Tribes The dragons are separated into seven tribes. MudWings, SandWings, SkyWings, SeaWings, RainWings, IceWings, and NightWings. All tribes inhabit a place that suits their needs and have adapted into the tribes of Pyrrhia today. In The Hidden Kingdom, it is revealed that the NightWings have lived on a volcanic island north of Pyrrhia for two thousand years. The volcano erupts in The Dark Secret, forcing the tribe to flee their home and move to the Rainforest Kingdom alongside the RainWings. Morrowseer mentions that the NightWing island used to be covered in trees until the volcano erupted. What wasn't burned up by lava flows was left covered in ash. BeetleWings and LeafWings are also native to Pyrrhia, but long before the series, they had fled to Pantala for unknown reasons. Celestial Bodies Throughout the series, it has been shown that three different sized moons orbit the planet where the series takes place. When all three of the moons are full, the dragons refer to it as "the brightest night", which only occurs once a century. None of the moons have known names. In The Brightest Night, a fourth celestial body appeared while the SandWing queen was chosen. Sunny described it as "another brightest night", although such shouldn't have occurred for another ninety-four years. Starflight believed it was a comet given its increasing size as time passed, and Fatespeaker claimed to have a vision where it would crush them all. After some discussion, it would later be known as the "Orb in the Sky" with several indirect impacts on the story. * The Orb in the Sky would soon disappear from the sky proving Fatespeaker's vision false. * Following the Orb in the Sky, meteorites were spotted in the sky. * Darkstalker was awakened from his eternal sleep by the earthquake caused by meteorite impacts. * Pieces of the Orb in the Sky have fallen on Pyrrhia before. These meteorites were dubbed "Skyfire" by Onyx, and holding or carrying one will block the mind-reading of a NightWing with telepathic powers. * The smallest moon of the dragon planet seems to have a rotation of about a month (unconfirmed) Changes to the map of Pyrrhia - Moon Rising ''Moon Rising'' saw the end of the War of The SandWing Succession. This brought about several changes to the map of Pyrrhia, they are as follows: * With the death of Burn in The Brightest Night, Sunny's mother Thorn was made the queen of the SandWings and was given possession of Burn's Stronghold. It has been renamed "Queen Thorn's Stronghold". * "Under the Mountain" has been removed, and the "Claws of the Clouds Mountains" are labeled instead. * "Queen Scarlet's Palace" is now "Queen Ruby's Palace". * "Queen Moorhen's Palace" is now located on the map. * With the orchestrated attack on the SeaWing Summer Palace by the SkyWings and assisted by the MudWings as seen in The Lost Heir, it's formerly hidden location was made known to the NightWings and has been labeled as "Ruins of the Summer Palace" on the maps of Pyrrhia. * "Bay of a Thousand Scales" is now located on the map. Changes to the map of Pyrrhia - Darkstalker (Legends) '' '']] Around 2,000 years ago, when Darkstalker was born, the map of Pyrrhia was actually quite different. Some of the differences between the Darkstalker map and the other maps are as follows: * The peninsula that is located beneath the Kingdom of Sand on the rest of the maps is bigger, possibly to tidal changes in the past two millennia. * The Night Kingdom is labeled on the map, on the enlarged peninsula, and Queen Vigilance's Palace is also shown. * Queen Lagoon's Island Palace is labeled in the Kingdom of the Sea. * The Summer Palace is not shown, as no dragon except for SeaWings knew where it was located at that time. * Queen Thorn's Stronghold is labeled as Queen Scorpion's Stronghold. * Queen Thorn's Stronghold has no extra walls. * The Scorpion Den is removed, as it did not exist at the time of ''Darkstalker (Legends). * Queen Glacier's Palace is labeled Queen Diamond's Palace. * Queen Ruby's Palace is labeled Queen Carmine's Palace. * Queen Moorhen's Palace is labeled Queen Crane's Palace. * The Scavenger Dens are not labeled, as they were kept secret or not known at that time. * The Bay of a Thousand Scales is labeled (as opposed to the first arc's map, which didn't have it labeled) Trivia * Pyrrhia is a genus of moth, which implies flight, and the prefix pyro-'' implies fire. * Just as Pyrrhians refer to Pantala as the Lost Continent, Pantalans refer to Pyrrhia as the Distant Kingdoms. * Pyrrhia has appeared in every book in the mainstream, winglets, and legends series. Art Gallery Pyrrhia.png|Kingdoms of Pyrrhia, Arc 1 (map by Mike Schley, colored by Platypus) Pyrrhia Pantala.jpg|Combined map of Pyrrhia and Pantala PyrrhiaColoredDSL.jpeg|Colored map of Pyrrhia in Darkstalker's time Pyrrhia2.png|Kingdoms of Pyrrhia, Arc 2 (map by Mike Schley, colored by Platypus) PyrrhiaL.png|Kingdoms of Pyrrhia, in ''Darkstalker (Legends) (map by Mike Schley, colored by Platypus) bg-dunes2.jpg|The Kingdom of Sand|link=http://www.desertroseracing.com/wp-content/themes/desertrose/images/bg-dunes2.jpg Rainforest-800x600-desktopia.net.jpg|The Rainforest Kingdom Swamp.jpg|The Mud Kingdom|link=Mud Kingdom Arctic_.jpg|The Ice Kingdom|link=Ice Kingdom The Sky Kingdom.jpg|The Sky Kingdom The Sea Kingdom.jpg|The Kingdom of the Sea Volcano (1).jpg|The Former Night Kingdom|link=Lost City of Night Photo.jpg|Orbital view of Pyrrhia Map (2).png|An image of Pyrrhia on an Orthographic projection with the intent to place Pyrrhia on a three dimensional surface. IMG_2781.PNG|The kingdoms of Pyrrhia AustraliaPyrrhia.jpg|If Australia were Pyrrhia If North America Were Pyrrhia.jpg|by Crevasse the IceWing If Europe Were Pyrrhia.jpg|by Crevasse the IceWing If Africa Were Pyrrhia.jpg|by: Crevasse the IceWing If Asia Were Pyrrhia.jpg|by Crevasse the IceWing If Antarctica Were Pyrrhia.jpg|By Crevasse the IceWing If Pangea Were Pyrrhia.jpg|If Pangea Were Pyrrhia: by Crevasse the IceWing pyrrhia.jpg C9E46D5E-4730-4C23-9EBE-92B60EC46ADC.jpeg|Blank map of Pyrrhia E6E4AF8C-AE3B-4022-B8E0-40075C3AC111.jpeg|Blank map of Pyrrhia (with no water) (Darkstalker ver.) References de:Pyrrhia fr:Pyrrhia pl:Pyrria ru:Пиррия Category:Locations Category:SeaWing History Category:NightWing History Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:IceWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:RainWing History Category:Runaway Locations Category:Darkstalker Locations Category:Deserter Locations Category:Assassin Locations Category:DP Locations Category:LH Locations Category:HK Locations Category:DS Locations Category:BN Locations Category:Prisoners Locations Category:MR Locations Category:WT Locations Category:EP Locations Category:ToP Locations Category:DoD Locations Category:LC Locations Category:Pyrrhian Locations Category:Pyrrhian History Category:HQ Locations